Tape is currently utilized in various fields such as folk remedies, meridian straightening, reflexology, slimming, functional restoration of fascia and muscles, functional restoration of bones and joints, positional correction of tendons, body massage, body insulation, body protection, relief of stiffness such as shoulder stiffness, pain, and inflammation, etc., taping applications, beautification, and treatment of affected body parts.
Such body adhesive tape has been improved in terms of materials, configurations, and/or functions, etc., so as to be able to exhibit the above-exemplified desired effects. For example, there has been proposed some body adhesive tape in which the shape and/or configuration of an adhesive layer is devised.
Patent Document 1 discloses a tape capable of providing stimulus to skin with no strain when stuck to an affected part. This tape is characterized in that a plurality of slit portions extending in the tape longitudinal direction is formed in the tape width direction.
Patent Document 2 discloses a tape having a similar function as that in Patent Document 1, in which slit portions having a predetermined length and extending in the tape longitudinal direction are formed intermittently in the width direction.
Patent Document 3 discloses a breathable tape less likely to be peeled off during sweating. With this tape, a sinuous linear clearance through which creases of a base material are exposed is formed in an adhesive layer.
Patent Document 4 discloses a tape effective against shoulder stiffness, headaches, cramps, joint pain, and muscle pain. This tape is characterized by including two adhesive layers, the first and second adhesive layers being apart from each other at a predetermined distance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-238944
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-233545
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-033741
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-245920